


How did you guess that?!

by Milkfeather



Series: DuckTales (2017) ☆Fenro☆ Drabbles [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkfeather/pseuds/Milkfeather
Summary: " So Fen, do you have a crush on Dr. Gearloose ? "How will Fenton answer that? What will his reactions be? Read to find out!
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: DuckTales (2017) ☆Fenro☆ Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008744
Kudos: 62





	How did you guess that?!

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Boyd were in the lab as Scrooge, Donald and Della had to be away for something they didn't want the kids to be involved in.

They were in the breakroom with Fenton. Fenton was munching away happily on a sandwich that he brought to work while the kids were laying around playing their own things. That was until Huey decides to ask the latin duck a simple question.

" So Fen, do you have a crush on Dr. Gearloose ? "

That sentence alone caused the latino to choke on his food. That question was _so_ random and _so_ out of the blue. He spattered and spat as he finally managed to swallowed the last bit of the sandwich. ' How did you surmise...Where did you get this idea from ? "

The ducklings and the little parrot just starred innocently at him as they analysed his reaction. Tiny droplets of sweat could be observed forming on his forehead, threatening to drip down. And the nervousness that was clearly written all over his face surely did not help the situation he was in. _**Definately not.**_

" Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, are you alright? You are starting to redden up. Do you have a fever ? " Boyd asked, a little concern for his inventor's colleague.

" Don't be silly, Boyd. Fenton's definitely fine. " Louie reassured from where he was laying lazily with a phone.

Webby narrowed her eyes at the sole adult in the room, doubtful about it. " You sure ? Cause according to the monitor here, his heart rate is _reeeally_ unhealthy for someone who is sitting. " She queried.

Fenton gulped down another bit of sandwich, trying to concentrate on eating and not on the embarrassing conversation that as going on. It was really hard though. He will admit. It proves to be hard when there are so many pairs of eyes watching you like hawks.

Dewey was observing the latino all this while. His eyes were narrowed to slits and he was stroking his chin as he thinks. The blue triplet inches closer to the brown duck. " You _are_ interested in Dr. Gearloose, _ain't_ you ? "

By now, Fenton only had a quarter of his sandwich left. The light red hue on his cheeks grew brighter as the triplets, Webby and Boyd pestered him continuously with the same question. He chewed on his lower beak nervously as sweat dripped down his forehead at the intensity of their stares. _I'm doom._ This was the only thought in his mind.

If he wereto be honest, he'd say he's interested in Dr. Gyro Gearloose. Wait...No...Interested wouldn't be the correct word. It was more than that.mo. _Lo amo._ His brain stated plainly. Fenton had come to accept that about a month ago with this realisation. 

Seconds ticked by slowly, and it felt like an eternity to the duck who was asked the question. His eyes were extremely shifty, not daring to look at the kids. Suddenly, a series of clops could be heard at the doorway. After the kids and Fenton snapped the attention towards Manny, the headless man horse who was also an intern under the bird in question.

The horse wore a white lab coat and was leaning against the door frame staring straight at Fenton. His earlier responds in morse code didn't help his poor co-worker at all.

" Ha! See? Even Manny here says so too ! " Huey yelled in excitement.

" So what do you have to say, Fenton ? " teased Louie.

" I...I-I...uh-" Fenton stammered. The kids and Manny could have sworn the blush on his cheeks had gotten even brighter. _Oh amor de Dios, who am I kidding ?_ " He thought.

He knew if his taller chicken colleague found _this_ out, he would be fired for real. Fenton knew that there was _no_ way in the world that chicken would _ever_ like him. The chances that the other party would return his feelings were mere zero.

The only female in the room sighed. " Look Fenton, Boyd told us. "

The only expression on the latino's face was shock.

" I only told them about your behavior around Dr. Gealoose. I was getting a little worried about you when I picked up the changes. I didn't know what it was so I asked them. " Boyd blurted out, explaining to his inventor's lab partner.

" Did you...? "

" No, Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera. Don't worry. He's clueless. " Reasurred Boyd.

The light brown duck heaved a sigh of relief. _Phew! At least he doesn't._

" So, what did I missed ? "

Everyone in the break room whipped their heads around to see the inventor that they were talking about standing behind Manny. The scientist had his arms folded as he glanced at the people in front of him. He had a nonchantlent look on his face. Lil' Bulb, a successful invention of his sat on his shoulder.

The chicken's gaze finally settled on Fenton. Gyro had a questionable look on when he saw the red tinted cheeks.

Fenton, on the other hand, shivered under the weight of his colleague's watchful eyes' He was waiting for something bad to come out of Gyro's beak, saying something like he's fired. Instead, what Gyro said next wasn't what he expected at all.

Gyro sighed. " Cabrera, if you are sick, you can have the rest of the day off. Go home early and rest. " The inventor casually approached the duck.

" No, no, Dr. Gearloose. There's no need. I'm fine. Really. " Rambled the latino, as he gives Gyro one of his goofy grins, sincerely hoping that he would buy it.

" Uh huh..." Gyro said nonchantlently, obviously _not_ buying it at all. 

" I-I'll go and finish up the latest schematic. " Fenton said as he slipped past Gyro who was in front of him and out of the break room to escape he embarrassing situation.

Gyro stared after Fenton with a dumbfounded expression watching him disappeared. He turns around and glare at the kids and his other intern. " What did _you_ _do_ to him ? "

The kids laughed nervously as they met the stern gaze of the inventor.

" Nothing Dr. Gearloose. Absolutely nothing. " Dewey answered, as innocent as he could. The others just nodded their heads agreeingly.

The tall chicken just shook his head and went to get a cup of water that he originally came for. " Save it. I'll eventually figure it out myself. " He uttered as he went out of the room while eyeing the kids and the horse intern.

" Wow. Dr. Gearloose actually _cared_ for Fenton. " Huey observed. " That's something new. Considering he never did cared for anyone before. "

Turning to face the rest, Boyd asked, " So, Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera really _does_ like Dr. Gearloose ? "

" Looks like it. "

" Definitely. " 

" Absolutely! Didn't you see how flustered he was ? "

" Of course he does ! "

Manny also clopped his answer in Morse code. _ **Duh ! But he's not going to publicly admit it though.**_

Huey trotted over to Boyd and put his arm around the little gray parrot's shoulders. " You know what Boyd ? This just signified the beginning of something new. "

" And whatever it takes, " Louie added.

" We'll help them realise how important they are to each other. " Dewey affirmed Boyd, as he finished Louie's sentence.

" Even if Dr. Gearloose is one sturborn chicken of a man. He's one of the toughest books to read and can be _extremely_ incoperative. " Drawled Webby.

What Webbigail said was true. Gyro is an extremely sturborn chicken and its one of the hardest, as well as toughest nuts to crack.

" Thank you, guys ! " Boyd whispered as he hugged his friends, grateful that they will help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for Fenton's spanish bits:  
> ~Lo amo - I love him  
> ~Oh amor de Dios - oh for God sake
> 
> This a random short story. Hope you like it!


End file.
